¿Cómo se conocieron?
by YuliLaKawaii
Summary: El matrimonio Ackerman nunca se vio venir que a sus hijos les interesaría el cómo habían llegado a conocerse y posteriormente a enamorarse… / RIVAMIKA / MIKASAXLEVI.


_**¿Cómo se conocieron?**_

El matrimonio Ackerman nunca se vio venir que a sus hijos les interesaría el cómo habían llegado a conocerse y posteriormente a enamorarse…

 **… …**

* * *

 _La mayoría de los personajes son del bellísimo Hajime Isayama, yo solo juego con sus personajes -que la mayoría son de él- mientras los que nunca se han visto de la serie son de mi propiedad. Aunque la historia o fanfic como quieras llamar es completamente mía por lo cual te advierto a que no intentes copiar. ¡Besitos y bendiciones!_

 **… …**

* * *

 _ **¡ACLARACIONES!**_

~La pareja principal es _**MikasaxLevi/Rivamika/Rikasa**_ -por lo que si no te gusta no vengas solo a insultar porque serás reportado-, aunque aparecerán otras parejas, pero secundarias que de igual manera tendrán sus momentos románticos.

~Muchas veces se me saldrán los "OoC" así que quedas advertido si no te gustará verlo, también como la creación de los "OC."

~La mayoría de las historias podrían estar en AU.

~Pueden pedirme de las demás parejas de SNK -que sean de mi agrado-; solo quiero aclarar que el Yuri como el Yaoi no será incluido aquí -bueno depende el público- ya que no se me da el escribirlo…

~Algunos personajes que han muerto en el manga/anime aparecerán.

~Como es mi historia muchas cosas de los personajes serán cambiadas, debido a que quiero que sea original; pero no es para que se asusten.

~ _¡Habrá mucha diversión y por supuesto AMOR!_

* * *

 _La mayoría de los personajes son del bellísimo Hajime Isayama, yo solo juego con sus personajes -que la mayoría son de él- mientras los que nunca se han visto de la serie son de mi propiedad. Aunque los one-shots/drabbles son completamente de mi mente por lo cual te advierto a que no intentes copiar. ¡Besitos y bendiciones!_

Ahora que has leído está aclaración ¿Estás animado a leer? Espero y sí, ya que tú viaje está a punto de comenzar…

* * *

 _ **PROLÓGO**_

La mujer más mayor de las chicas Ackerman dejo a su primera nieta de tan solo dos meses durmiendo en su cuna, los bebes sin duda le causaban felicidad por lo que no le molestaba el dormirla.

— ¡Si la pequeña Lily es una hermosura! —Exclamo de felicidad -sin hacer tanto ruido- Mikasa mientras observaba a su pequeña nieta.

— ¿Ya la has dormido? —Preguntó su hija mayor, Kuchel, recargada desde el umbral de la puerta, Mikasa solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su hija— ¡Necesito que me enseñes ese truco para dormirla! Lilian es muy difícil el que se duerma —Se refunfuño, Mikasa solo soltó una risilla mientras cerraba -no del todo- la puerta— No se duerme ni con su papá ni conmigo, solo quiere dormirse con sus abuelos o con su bisabuela. —Pataleo la mayor de las hijas a pesar de que ya tenía veintitrés años no dejaba de tener ese espíritu de niña.

— No tengo ni un secreto, hija. —Le sonrió Mikasa— Solo se me da —Se encogió de hombros.

— Quizá se te da más porque eres profesora, así que para ti es pan comido. —Mikasa volvió a reírse.

— Debes comprender que Lily tiene dos meses, apenas se está adaptando y es normal que a veces los bebes sean así. —Le puso una mano en su hombro— Y eso que no has llegado a la etapa donde le crecerán los dientes…

— ¡N-Ni me lo recuerdes! —Chilló poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su madre— Y hablando de otro tema… El gruñón de papá hablo y me dijo que es mejor que te fueras a casa debido a que de nuevo las gemelas y Furlan pelearon por lo que las gemelas acabaron llorando y como ya sabes cómo es de _especial_ papá _,_ los termino castigando a los tres inclusive a Isabel que venía llegando de la Universidad.

Mikasa solo suspiro, la casa se volvía un caos cuando no se encontraba inclusive cuando todos sus hijos se encontraban juntos, pero ella no por unos minutos, se armaba un campo de guerra por lo que a veces su esposo explotaba y salía castigando a todos y no, no le importaba la edad que tuviesen los castigaba por igual.

— No sé cómo aguantas a papá… —Susurró la mayor de los Ackerman— Es muy gruñón y delicado y en cambio tú… Sé que a veces eres enojona pero normalmente tú eres feliz, amable y todo lo bueno del bueno; pero papá, pfff…

— Créeme que cuando lo conocí era mucho peor, más amargado, frío como el hielo y para nada cariñoso… —Acepto recordando por unos momentos aquellos momentos. Kuchel por su parte miraba con horror a su madre, si ella muy apenas podía aguantar los momentos "enojones" de su padre; vaya, que su mamá era toda una valiente— Conmigo solamente se aflojo. —Soltó una risilla.

— A todo esto, siempre he tenido esa pregunta… _**¿Cómo se conocieron?**_ —Preguntó Kuchel mirando con curiosidad a su madre que solo le sonrió.

— Te lo contaría ahora, pero dado que me estoy imaginando que las gemelas siguen llorando, te lo contaré mañana que vayas a la casa. ¿Te parece? —Kuchel solo asintió mirando a su madre emocionada, le emocionaba saber la historia de sus padres que hasta se sentía una tonta el no haberle preguntado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

… …

* * *

 _ **¡HASTA AQUÍ!**_

 **¡Holitas de mar! Como verán está es mi primera historia RIVAMIKA -que los amo con todo mi corazón-, y púes, me siento no sé alegre, confiada, esperanzada, con muchos proyectos para estás dos hermosuras, y bien, espero les agraden mis historias y las amen al igual que yo en escribirlas; así que espero que lean, póngala en favoritos, comenten, en fin… ¡Muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí!**

 _ **La mayoría de los personajes son del bellísimo Hajime Isayama, yo solo juego con sus personajes -que la mayoría son de él- mientras los que nunca se han visto de la serie son de mi propiedad. Aunque la historia o fanfic como quieras llamar es completamente mía por lo cual te advierto a que no intentes copiar. ¡Besitos y bendiciones!**_

 **Lugares donde pueden encontrarme:**

 **Cuentas mías:**

 **Instagram: YuliCorrea_/**

 **Ask: YuliCorrea_/**

 **Twitter: ISmileByPayne_/**

 **Snapchat: YuliLaKawaii**

 **Dios los Bendiga, Amén. Cuídense mucho. ¡Tengan una linda mañana, tarde o noche! -Los quiere con su corazoncito Yuliana.**


End file.
